Legacy solutions to cool multi-chip packages may have required an individual heat removal assembly or individual heatsink for each target device or die that the heat was being removed from. This need may have been amplified if the different die in the target device had different z-heights as measured from the substrate to which the dice were attached. In this case, the heat removal assembly may have had difficulty making solid contact with a die that had a lower z-height than another die, and so individual heat removal assemblies may have been needed to account for the different z-heights of the difference dice.
However, separate heat removal assemblies or heatsinks may have resulted in limits to the total amount of power or heat that could be dissipated from the entire module assembly, or each device. Additionally, the use of multiple assemblies may have resulted in an increase in the size or footprint of the total heat removal structures, which may have been undesirable in devices where small size or a small footprint was desirable.